


And There She Was

by mccloudy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cliche af, F/F, I Tried, but she's grundy from the comics version kay, everybody's nice here, i hate riverdale grundy, just to be clear, popular girl x nerdy girl, there's going to be miss grundy briefly, y'all know how this is going to end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudy/pseuds/mccloudy
Summary: Veronica is supposed to help Betty get a prom date with Archie. But, good intentions sometimes become complicated.





	And There She Was

  
_Elizabeth Cooper. Or Betty, as her family and friends had always called her. 17 years old and about to graduate from Riverdale High School in a few months. She's the typical shy, nerdy girl in her grade. Bespectacled and soft-spoken, it's no wonder people don't really pay attention to her. She's destined to be the girl nobody in her year will remember._

_Veronica Lodge. 17 years old and also goes to Riverdale High School with Betty Cooper. She is the head of River Vixen cheerleading squad alongside Cheryl Blossom. Both girls are from the town's wealthiest family. It isn't surprising when they get all the spotlight. Veronica just has that persona anyone; boys or girls would find mesmerising. She's dark, mysterious and elegant. When she enters a room, everybody gawks at her._

_Even though Betty and Veronica go to the same school, they have never hung out together. They were two people from two different worlds._

_But, it seems the universe has changed its mind and decide to forge Betty and Veronica together._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Betty was daydreaming again. It happens when the class gets too dull. Ms Grundy has been rambling for the past half hour about college life and the importance of taking the first year seriously. Half of the class was either asleep or trying not to fall asleep.

Betty takes a peek over her shoulder. Archie was sitting at the back of the class with his trusty old friends, Reggie and Jason. Like everyone else, they weren’t paying any attention to Ms Grundy.

Her mind suddenly wanders. She wondered how soft his red locks are. How it feels to run her fingers through it. Then, she starts to think about his scent. To be close to him. Her fingers move by themselves and make scribbles in her notebook.

 _Archie_. She writes in cursive style. Below it, she drew a cartoon version of her and Archie holding hands surrounded by heart shapes.

In a distant, she hears Archie stifling a laugh in between words. He was trying to be quiet but he failed.

Betty hears Ms Grundy’s heels click behind her and she immediately slams her notebook close.

“And that is why it is important to give it a hundred percent on your first year of college." Ms Grundy says as she passes Betty. The bell rings as Ms Grundy finishes her sentence.

Everyone, including Betty, races to get out of class. She stuffs her books and pens clumsily and went straight for the door.

__________

Veronica struts through the hallway when she discovers a pink notebook on the ground. She picks it up and pieces of paper fall out. As an effort to try and grab the papers, Veronica drops the notebook instead, throwing it open on the ground.

The first page she saw was a one that was filled with Archie’s name in different handwriting style.

She goes through the other pages and knows exactly whose it was.

__________

 

Veronica tries to find Betty in the cafeteria. "Betty!" Veronica shouts when she spots the girl.

Betty turns around to meet her eyes, confused. They meet each other halfway.

"You dropped your...notebook." Veronica hands her the pink notebook.

"Oh, I didn't even realise it was gone," Betty takes the notebook from her. "Thank you, Veronica."  Veronica smiles at her and watches Betty immediately walk away.

"Wait. Betty," Veronica catches up to Betty. "I know I shouldn't have but I took a peek inside your notebook. Accidentally. I mean not really because I had to look inside to find out whose it was and,"

"No," Betty's face blushes pink. "Did you...?"

Veronica nods her head and lets out a chuckle. It made Betty turn redder which made Veronica laugh even more. Betty looks like she is ready to bolt but Veronica takes her arm to calm her down.

"I think it's pretty cute," Veronica says with a laugh.

"Oh, God. This is so embarrassing," Betty buries her face in her palms.

"Nah... It's nothing new. Everyone knows you have a thing for Archie."

"What?" Betty looks up to Veronica.

"It's obvious you've had a crush on him since fourth grade," Betty looks like she's about to melt into the floor. "But the boy is too ignorant to see it," Veronica mumbles under her breath, making sure Betty doesn't hear it.

"Betty, we've been going to the same school for the past 10 years," Veronica continues. "Even though we're not that close, I can see you going all heart eyes whenever he's around."

"Do I really do that?"

"Yeah, you do," Veronica says. "It's kind of fun to watch."

"Fu..." Betty stops herself from cursing. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not. Archie is the idiot."

Betty bit her lip, wanting to reply to Veronica's remarks but decides not to. "Well, thank you for returning my notebook. I'll see you later."

"Wait, wait. I'm not finished talking to you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Betty asks.

"You've been crushing on Andrews for an eternity now. Let me help you."

"Help me with what?"

"To get him to ask you out for senior prom! It's only a month away!" Veronica says. "Or do you already have a date?"

Betty shakes her head.

"Just as I thought," Veronica says. "Imagine, you and he finally get together when we're about to graduate. It's the perfect high school soulmates story to share with your kids."

Betty's face turns red again. "And how exactly are you going to help me?" She says.

"Now what fun would that be if you knew exactly what my plans are?" Veronica smiles coyly. "So does that mean you're in?"

Betty presses her lips in a hard line before sighing."Sure, why not?" She says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Betty woke up to the sound of knocking on her window. She stumbles out of her bed and went straight to window, peeking through the shades first. In the dark, she can see Veronica on the ground throwing stones on her window.

Betty opens the window. A stone hits her face just as she opens it. “What the hell are you doing?” Betty asks Veronica who was cackling.

“You are one heavy sleeper, do you know that?” Veronica composes herself. “I called you like a hundred times. And I’ve been throwing rocks at your window for 15 minutes.”

“What are you doing here?” Betty yawns.

“I'm taking you for a hike.”

“In the middle of the night?!”

“It’s almost six in the morning, actually.”

“Same thing.”

“Come on, go get ready. Or I'm coming up there to drag your ass out.”

Betty was already wide awake from the stone hitting her earlier. There was no reason to go back to bed.

 

________

 

Betty keeps sneezing and wheezing through their hike. She isn't as fit or active as Veronica, a cheerleader. They've been walking for 10 minutes, into a place unfamiliar to Betty.

“Are we lost?” Betty says and she sneezes again. “I’ve never been to this part of the town.”

“This is my domain. I know where I’m going.”

“Do you go here often?

Veronica looks up to Betty and smiles. “You can say that. I come up here whenever I need some cheering up. You’ll know what I mean once you see the view.”

Betty sneezes again.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing. I’m always sneezy in the morning.”

Veronica hands her a towel that was on her shoulder.

“Ew… I don’t want your sweat.” Betty says with a disgusted look.

“It’s not drenched with sweat. Take it," she insists. "That snotty face is making me uncomfortable.” She giggles.

Betty grabs the towel from Veronica. “Thanks.” She mumbles.

They hiked through the trees, taking a few too many stops because Betty couldn’t feel her legs. Betty was ready to give up when they finally came to a steep hill, indicating their destination.

“Oh hell no,” Betty says, taking rapid deep breaths. “You go ahead. I’m just going to stay here.”

“Don’t be silly. We’re almost there!”

“I can’t.” Betty throws her hands up in the air. “Why did I even put up with this?”

“It’s to get your confidence up. This is the first part of my Getting-Archie-Andrews-to-ask-Betty-to-Prom plan,”

“He’s not going to ask me out. He’s probably going with Valerie or…”

“See, that’s the kind of attitude we’re trying to get rid of. You are worthy of love, Betty. You need to believe it first. Trust me, you'll feel that ecstasy when you get to the top of the hill.”

Betty hesitates but Veronica was already walking towards the hill. “Let’s go!” Veronica practically runs to the top, effortlessly. Betty follows behind her, struggling.

“I don’t think I can make it,” Betty whines for help after only a few steps.

Veronica sighs and climbs down to her. She firmly takes Betty’s right hand to pull her up. “One step at a time,” She laughs. “I’m here. You’re going to be fine.”

They hiked the hill together, with Veronica dragging Betty by the hand. When they finally get to the top of the hill, Betty flops to the ground and screams her lungs out.

“I thought I was going to die!” She shouts in between breaths.

Veronica laughs again, wiping the sweat from her forehead. “How do you feel?” She asks.

“Like I’m dying but…” Betty turns to face the view. The rising sun paints the sky in pink and blue hue. From up there she could see all of Riverdale and a little bit of the neighbouring town, Greendale.

“Breathtaking, right?” Veronica says when Betty doesn't say anything.

“This is amazing.”

Veronica walks over to the edge, signalling Betty to follow her. She grips Betty's shoulders, her eyes on the view.

"Now, I want you to scream to the town, 'BY HOOK OR BY CROOK, I WILL GET A DATE WITH ARCHIBALD ANDREWS'" 

"Okay. I'm not doing that. I'm leaving," Betty releases herself from Veronica's grip and walks away from her who was already laughing.

"I'm kidding. Don't leave," Veronica follows her, still amused. Betty glares at her but gave into laughter anyway because Veronica couldn't stop giggling.

When they finally stop laughing, they took a seat near the edge of the hill, overlooking the town.

"One thing about Archie is that he loves a girl who knows what she wants," Veronica says. "You, on the other hand, is still unsure about a lot of stuff. This hike is to make you focus on a goal. It's to build character. Not to mention a much-needed workout session." Betty playfully punches Veronica's arm after hearing the last part.

"If you do this every day until prom, you're going to look amazing," Veronica says again.

"Sounds like too much work," Betty whines.

"That's why you have me. I'll be your crazy coach screaming at you all the way." Veronica says but Betty didn't reply.

Betty breaths in the fresh air, taking in the beautiful scene of her hometown.

"Thank you for taking me here," Betty says, breaking the silence.

“You’re welcome," Veronica replies. She stays quite for a while before talking again. "There's another hill we could hike..."

Betty groans and lets her body fall flat on the ground.

"Okay, okay," Veronica chuckles. "Home it is, then."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated my other fic yet (I'm getting writers block on that fic lol) but I finished this little thing, though. Will post the rest of it later. Thanksssss for readinggg


End file.
